This invention relates to an exterior light for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a third brake light for a vehicle with a tailgate.
Until recently, all vehicles were equipped with two brake lights, one on the left and the other on the right rear end of the vehicle. As an improvement to vehicular safety, third brake lights began being added to vehicles recently. For automobiles, these lights were added either behind the rear windshield or imbedded in the tail of the car between the first two brake lights. For older model cars, third brake light systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,718, were made available to consumers to install within these older automobiles.
With respect to trucks, a third brake light is typically pre-installed behind the rear windshield and, in some situations, the third brake light is located within a side surface of the tailgate facing towards traffic behind the truck. For older truck models, a third brake light can be installed behind the rear windshield.
As the number of trucks on the road today increases, along with the number of vehicles overall, the possibility of accidents also increase. More consumers are selecting trucks or quad-cab units today than ever before, where the trucks perform double duty as family vehicles and all-purpose haulers.
With respect to hauling, depending on the size of a load to be hauled, the presently available third brake lights may not be visible because of the load. For example, with respect to a brake light installed behind the rear windshield, a load may be high enough to block the rear windshield, thus also blocking the third brake light. Similarly, a load may require a rear tailgate to be in a lowered or open position wherein a third brake light installed on the side surface of the tailgate would not be visible to a driver behind the truck, since the light would now shine towards the ground instead of at a vehicle behind the truck. Likewise, if a truck is equipped with both a rear windshield and tailgate third light, hence four brake lights, only the traditional two would be visible if the load is big enough to obstruct both the third, or rear windshield, and fourth, or tailgate, lights. In these instances, the safety realized with the third brake light is lost. Thus, consumers would benefit from a third brake light system, which still provides a third brake light when a truck is hauling a big load.
As is typically the case, the third brake light on a truck is installed behind the rear windshield, not at the same depth perception as the other two brake lights. If a driver traveling in a vehicle behind the truck concentrates on the third brake light and thus assume a wrong depth perception with respect to an end of the truck, an accident may occur. The added feature of having a third brake light at the same depth perception as the first two brake lights is lost when located behind the rear windshield.
This invention is directed to an apparatus, improvement, system, and method for providing a third brake light to a truck. Accordingly, an apparatus comprises an attachment comprising a front side, a top side and a back side wherein the attachment fits over an upper edge of a tailgate. A reflector cover comprising a top surface is connected to the top side of the attachment. A light is located within the reflector cover. A wire assembly is connected to the light at a first end and also comprises a connector at a second end for connecting the cord to a brake light system in the truck.
An improvement to a tailgate on a vehicle is also disclosed. The improvement has a brake light attached to the tailgate wherein the brake light is selectively positioned on either an upper edge of the tailgate or a side surface of the tailgate.
In another preferred embodiment, a third brake light system is disclosed. A first brake light is connected to an upper edge of a tailgate of the truck. A second brake light is connected to a side surface of the tailgate. A switch to activate either the first brake light or the second brake light based on a position of the tailgate is also provided.
In another preferred embodiment, a method for providing a third brake light on a truck is disclosed. The method comprises providing a tailgate on a truck that is operable to be positioned in a closed and an opened position. The method also provides for a brake light attached to the tailgate. The brake light is selectively positioned to illuminate towards traffic behind the truck, dependent on a position of the tailgate.